All About Us
by LovelyAutumn1989
Summary: As I was observing the beautiful scenery before me, something has caught my instant interest. I never saw anyone so stunning like her, as I realize she was an blonde angel that stood in front of me. U/M
1. Chapter 1

Title: All About Us

Summary: As I was observing the beautiful scenery before me, something has caught my instant interest. I never saw anyone so stunning like her, as I realize she was an blonde angel that stood in front of me. U/M

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any SM Characters. But I do own this story plot line, stay tune and enjoy reading.**_

Warning - I do have permission to continue the story from Me and You by DarkAngels911. I will continue it and rewrite it to a new title called All About Us. So please enjoy, sit back and relax.

Chapter 1:

**1st Character POV**

Loud noises was everywhere as I stroll along the busy city of Tokyo Japan. Many people were busy going to school or work. As for me, I am continually walking down the block to my favorite local coffee cafe. I don't have school because I already graduated from a famous University in Tokyo Japan.

Right now, I am a music violinist part time teacher. I teach students who has a passion for music like myself. As I am juggling with my life as a music teacher, I am also a painter that paint for volunteer organizations and such events. My life is so busy that I recently don't have time for dating anymore.

Speaking of my love life, I am currently twenty three years old, a graduate college student. My love life is so lousy that I have to go on blind dates with woman because my sexuality is strictly lesbian and I love woman. I am also a confident woman who is confident in her own skin which attract both men and woman. But like I said earlier, I only date woman who is around the same age as me or at least few years younger.

I shook my head as I tried to focus walking to the cafe that was in front of me. Without hesitation, I started to step into the coffee cafe house. The moment I stepped inside, I was welcome by a rich warm vanilla flavor that was surrounded the whole coffee cafe. It was the best smell I encounter in my life.

Gracefully as I could, I walked towards the cashier to order my favorite drink in the Cafe. My mother had took me here when I was younger, but apparently I was too young to drink coffee until now. Music slowly fill the background as I was scanning across my surrounding with my eyes. For some strange reason, I felt an odd sensation. With curiosity, I looked up from my spot and spotted something intriguing and interesting. It was a woman, a beautiful blonde angel that has captured my attention.

**2nd Character POV  
**The moment I walked into the cafe, I felt a pair of warm eyes that was staring at me. With curiousness building up inside of me, I begin to find the source where it was from. It was a woman, no, a beautiful aquamarine woman was staring right at me.

A smile form across my face as I acknowledge her in which she smile in return. This was a strange meeting and we never met until now. Gathering up my courage, I went towards the woman that was across from me.

"Is this your first time here?" I asked

"No it isn't my first time. I been here quite often." replied the aquamarine beauty with a laugh

Her laughter was so beautiful, and it almost felt like it was a melody. I couldn't help but smile and then carried on the conversation.

"It's my first time here actually. My friends recommended me this place, so I figure to try it out." I said

"First time for everything, you'll love it here." said the aquamarine beauty with a smile

"Sure, I will. May I know your name?" I asked

"It's Michelle Kaioh."

What a beautiful name, I thought silently to myself. Before I know it, my eyes was held by hers in a matter of second.

Ends of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Michelle POV

"And what is your name? I'm pretty sure a beautiful angel like you has a beautiful name." I said smoothly

I saw the blush creeping onto her cheeks which made me smile a bit. I knew I had that affect on girls ever since I become a lesbian.

"My name is Serena, nice to meet you Michelle." said Serena

My throat got caught as I heard her name from her lips. It sounded nice as it rolled around my tongue. And in an instant I kept on smiling because I know I found the perfect one. It's this blonde angel named Serena who was sitting next to me.

"Serena, would you like to exchange numbers so we can keep in touch?" I asked

"I would love to." replied Serena with a blush

Without hesitation, the two beautiful woman exchanged their phone numbers on their cell phones. If you are a observer from afar, you can tell that these two women were attracted from the beginning, and this is a new beginning for them.

"So Serena, tell me a little about yourself." I said with amusement

"I am almost at my graduation at Tokyo University. I'm currently working at a flower shop as a part time job and doing photography in my spare time. What about you Michelle?"

I took the time to embrace all the information I just heard and I was really surprised with Serena. It looked like I found my match, and I really wanted to get to know her.

"I just finished school not too long ago. I'm working as a music teacher part time as well and a painter on my free time for organizations. How about your love life, Serena?" I asked her

Serena hesitated and become a little nervous as she prepare to answer my question. I can see she has trouble with it.

"You don't have to tell me of course if you're not comfortable." I said

"It's fine Michelle. I use to have a crush on my best friend who is a female but she liked our other mutual friend, so I was pretty shock, but I'm okay now." said Serena with a sigh

I looked surprised again as she mention she too liked girls at her own age. She seem to be a few years younger than me.

"Serena, how old are you if you don't mind I ask?"

"I'm twenty one, and yourself?" 

"I'm twenty three." I said amusingly

Amusement was written on our faces as we exchanges questions and answers. We are also testing our sense of common things upon ourselves. Things are getting really interesting as we speak for ourselves.

-  
Serena POV

I laugh at the joke Michelle spoke earlier, and I felt very comfortable with Michelle. Could it be possible that I liked her at first sight already as I did with Raye. But I felt is a different feeling and it's special for Michelle which I liked it. I shook the thoughts away as Michelle voice caught my attention again.

"Serena, you been dosing off, are you alright?"

"I'm Okay. I was just thinking about stuff, don't worry." I said smiling

At this moment, I was very relief that our thoughts cannot be read, or else I'll be very embarrassed right now.

This time, I took the time observe Michelle from my view. Michelle is a beautiful woman who has medium length aquamarine hair that matches her blue eyes. Her dress was also a aquamarine color and it shows all her curves in a good way. I took a notice that is her favorite color and I can't help but smile.

"Michelle, is your favorite color aquamarine?" I asked

"Yes. What's yours?"

"Mine is pink."

"Pink suits you, Serena, it does."

"Thank you." I replied giggling

Hours pass on by very quickly, and I didn't even notice how much time we chatted in short notice. The situation of Raye doesn't even bother me anymore because it was replace by another woman who is Michelle and she is here with me.

-  
"Raye, where is Serena?"questioned Mina the group of mutual friends was looking for their missing friend Serena

"I believe she went to the local coffee cafe that I suggested." said Raye with a shrug

"Oh my god, isn't that Michelle Kaioh and is that Serena?" pointed out Lita excitingly as they spotted their friend who was chatting with the graceful Michelle the famous music teacher and painter.

This had captured the attention of Raye and Mina and Amy as well who was very surprised. The group of friends notice that there was an general attraction between Michelle and Serena and they were surprised and intrigued.

For some reasons Raye and Mina felt a bit jealous of Michelle to get the attention from Serena. The real reason was Raye and Mina liked each other, but they also liked Serena but didn't tell Serena. So Serena knew Raye liked Mina instead of her which made her feel upset with the whole situation.

"Let's go inside. " said Lita calling out their attention

The girls nodded and begin to stepped inside the local cafe. Then things started to get very tense in the air. As soon as they walked in, Serena stop what she was doing as she notice her friends were here with her. Michelle too had looked where Serena look and notice it was her friends.

Michelle took the time to observe the girls carefully and she notice some liked Serena the way she liked her too but she's not going to share her. At least this is what she thinks.

Ends of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
"Serena." Called out Serena friends as they engulf her in a hug

Michelle on the other hand was very amuse by their interaction and notice Serena was still in a daze.

"Are you Michelle Kaioh?" asked Lita excitingly "We are Serena friends." Continued Lita who was very eager to meet the famous person as known as Michelle.

"Yes I am, and I know, Serena told me." Replied Michelle smiling smoothly

Unfortunately Serena did not know Michelle is the famous violinist and a painter that was known in her generation which the girls and Michelle notice. Michelle tried not to laugh at Serena's confused cute face.

"Serena, did you not know who Michelle is?" said Amy amusingly

Raye then grabbed Serena and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear. Due to this movement, it caused jealousy between Mina and Michelle. Raye whisper something into Serena ear which she blushed and mentioned a small shape of an O.

"Michelle why didn't you tell me!" cried out Serena

"I thought you would've notice that about me when I told you." Said Michelle laughing

The girls laugh out loud as they introduce them to Michelle. Michelle on the other hand was very laid back person and didn't mind meeting new people. But one thing for sure, she knows Serena is hers and not going to share her one bit.

* * *

Michelle POV

"If the girls think that I'm going to share Serena who will be my future girlfriend, then they must be out of their head."

They may act very innocent at this moment, but I know how they are by just observing them closely with my observation skills.

It took me awhile to find out that Serena is going to be my one and only, my soon to be everything. I'm pretty sure that Serena is my match and I'm not going to let her go that easily. I won't force her of course but I would let her make her own decision.

"Michelle, how did you meet our friend Serena?" questioned Mina and the others looked up curiously

"I just met her now honestly. Whoever is a friend of Serena, is a friend of mine as well." I said which surprised the group at ease.

I'm the kind of woman that can put others at ease depending on the situation and especially if I'm with the one I like.

"Serena, what are you thinking right now?" I wonder silently to myself

I notice that Serena was still a bit quiet, in her friends circle or maybe I can be wrong at the same time. She was very outgoing when she was with me and I can promise her that she won't have to hide herself when she's with me.

* * *

Serena's POV

I watched my friends that surrounded themselves around with Michelle and I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that they had her attention now. But one thing I know for sure that me and Michelle felt back there was mutual, and no one can take that away from us, neither my own friends Raye nor Mina.

My friends may think I'm the ditzy one because of my blonde hair or whatever they can assume, but I can tell you right off the bat that is completely false about me. Not all blondes are that stupid. We all have to act a certain way to protect ourselves, especially our heart from the rest of the people.

I may act naïve, but am I really? Not really. I'm really mature at my age that can surprise people sooner or later. I don't even felt like I like Raye nor Mina anymore. At least not in the sense that I've felt for Michelle. I've felt really close with Michelle and I liked our connection so much that I would not replace it with anything else. I could feel her eyes on me with concern because she knows I was thinking to myself just like her.

"Don't worry Michelle, only you would be my future girlfriend, and no one else." I thought silently

* * *

"Michelle getting more and more popular with them girls isn't she Amara?" asked a tall woman who was watching their friend from afar

"Yes she is. I can't believe she started a party without us!" cried out Amara

The taller one begins to fall backward into anime style as she rolled her eyes at her lover antique-ness.

"Amara, what are you doing?"

"I'm going in Setsuna, come on!"

"Why do I feel like the world is getting more interesting?"

"You can say that again."

Setsuna laughed and walked in with her lover to find their friend. Indeed that the world is interesting as it comes by no matter what.

Ends of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
"My oh my, Michelle you are a bad friend not introducing us to these sexy girls?"questioned Amara with a hint of playfulness

The girls blushed at the question while Setsuna playfully smacked her girlfriend arm. Michelle on the other hand laughed and then she replied smoothly "These are Serena friends, and I just met Serena today." As she gestured her hand in Serena

Serena smiled in gesture as she shook hands with Amara and Setsuna. "You must be Michelle friends also, nice to meet you."

"Yes, we are. Nice to meet you Serena and you girls as well. Would you care for an introduction?" said Setsuna

"Amy"

"Mina"

"Raye"

"Lita"

"Amara" 

"Setsuna"

Then the girls smiled together as they introduce themselves. Serena and Michelle on the other hand were staring at one another attentively as they wouldn't stare at somewhere else. Amara and few others noticed this and smirked. So she decided to tease Michelle a bit.

"So Serena, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Amara out of the blue which surprised Serena

"No I don't, but I have a crush on someone." Said Serena smiling

This had caused a turning point in the girls mind especially Michelle who was smiling with confidence.

"Oh? Would you…" OUCH

Amara cried out loud as Michelle smacked her arm. "Leave my future girlfriend alone Amara." Said Michelle

Everyone thoughts _"Did we just hear that correctly?"_

Amara amused "You're future girlfriend?"

"Yes she is my future girlfriend and please stop throwing questions at her if she's not comfortable." Huffed Michelle

Jealousy started to stir among Raye and Mina. While the others were amused and Serena smiling with happiness.

"Okay fine I won't then, calm your horse girl." Said Amara then she said to Serena "Nice catch by the way."

Serena blushed at the comment from her new friend. However her two friends Amy and Lita were surprised and amused. Mina and Raye were very jealous at Michelle and they were surprised that Serena was swinging that way like them but she wasn't looking at them anymore.

* * *

Raye POV

I never knew Serena liked girls, oh my god what the fuck. Now Michelle getting her attention and she likes it ugh.

* * *

Mina POV

Wow Serena, you're very lucky to have Michelle as your future girlfriend. I will support you after I get Raye as my girlfriend, Serena.

* * *

The girls then engaged into a conversation as they chatted. They all discover they have things in common and were glad to become friends in the future. Serena and Michelle couldn't pull away from each other, so Amara decided to step in and help them.

"Michelle, I'm very annoyed at you right now! Stop staring at Serena, and ask her out already. Jees." Said Amara out loud

Michelle laughed out loud then she turn her head to Serena direction, "Serena, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I'd love to."

Michelle smiled then she hugged her new found girlfriend, while the rest cheer on for them. People are very lucky to fall in love at first sight. Believe it or not, there is a soul mate for everyone and they have found each other. Love is all it matters in their world, and it's going to be about them.

* * *

Michelle took Serena out of the café and took her somewhere else where it's just going to be just them together. Michelle had taken Serena to a private beach where she own in a private area of Japan. Both of them are just sitting on the sand next to each other as they listened to sound of the waves crashing.

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Michelle looked at Serena with a serious face. Instead of answering her girlfriend question, Serena took Michelle hand and put it on her chest where her heart is located. Serena smiled then say to her "Do you feel it Michelle? My heart is only beating for you. So yes, I do believe love at first sight with you."

With that said, Michelle lean in and place a gentle kiss on her lover lips. It was a wonderful feeling. The kiss was soar with different emotions that brings them closer to side to side. It's all about them, and this is their story chapter. Together, they would shine as a new couple with their lasting love.

"_Forever together." Thought Michelle and Serena_

Ends of Chapter 3

Author Note – This is just a short story of my favorite couple of Michelle and Serena. If you like it, please favorite it and review. I will write the next final special chapter, stay tune my readers and have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
"Michelle!" cried out Serena in surprise

Michelle had surprised Serena as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend waist while she was cooking. It's been 3 weeks since they just started dating, both of them had been happy since.

"What are you cooking my love?" asked Michelle

"Your favorite dish." Said Serena smiling

Michelle raise an eyebrow at her girlfriend then kissed upon their cheeks. Both of them feels like they will be together for a long time and of course their new life together just started.

"When will it be finish?" questioned Michelle

"Patience is a virtue, it'll be done soon."

"Okay"

"What are we doing today?" asked Serena

"It's a surprise."

Serena made a O shape face then nodded her head smiling. Serena life couldn't be much happier as long as Michelle is by her side forever.

"I trust you with your judgment." Said Serena

"Of course my love."

In a few minutes later, both of them had started eating their lunch that Serena had cooked earlier. Michelle knows that today will be a happy day for her and Serena and nothing will ruin their day.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Michelle finally took her hands off Serena eyes, as Serena took in the overview sight of the café that they were at. It's not a tea Café or dessert café. Serena gasp out loud as she read the sign off the café, on the sign it reads "Cat Café."

"Come on, let's go." Said Michelle as she took her girlfriend hand and walked inside the café

Cat Café is known to be popular in Japan worldwide and Michelle has connection with the people that works there or around other places. Michelle also knew that Serena loves cats, so she bought her there just to surprise her girlfriend.

"Michelle, how do you know?" asked Serena

"That you love cats?" said Michelle knowingly "I have my ways." She continue with a smile

Serena laughed then she started to play with the cats in the café with her lover.

* * *

Serena POV  
This Café was so big, and I was very surprised when Michelle took me here. Cats are my favorite animal pet and I love them so much. Today is such a blissful day.

I thank heaven that Michelle is my girlfriend and nobody else. I'm only selfish when it comes to someone I love and care about. It's just how I am to be.

* * *

Michelle POV

Watching her smile makes my day shine as well as hers. I just love her smile so much that I do anything for her to smile.

Serena I promise you, the day we still together is the day I will make you happy for the rest of my life. You are the sun in my life that I need.

Ends of POV

* * *

Everyone says love is fortunate to others and unlucky to some. But as long as you believe, then you can overcome any obstacles together.

Ends of Chapter 5

The End…


End file.
